


That's What Friends Are For

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Kara and Lena are really, really good friends.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tweets from @incorrectluvers from twitter

A short and small ping sounded from Kara's desk drawer. She knew it was her phone. And that was the tone she made specifically to remind her of things. Things specifically Lena asked her to remember. She wasn't supposed to really text while at work so... A quick x-ray vision helped and her face brightens up. Right. Lena asked her to pick up some more things for Eve's surprise office birthday party.

Kara wasn't particularly forgetful, but she had a tendency to be too busy with her secret job and too focused on her real job.

She tried to make a mental note on that but her phone pinged again, this time with a different tone. Another special tone indicating a message from a special person. Lena.

**_Kar, don't forget the list. Otherwise tell me if you can't. I can just have Jess help me if you'll be too busy._ **

Good thing she can email and chat directly towards her boss even from the company server. With quick fingers, she types in a response to said boss.

**_I already got it. I just need to pick them up before I head there tonight._ **

Lena was always as prompt as ever. Her reply didn't even take three seconds.

**_Thanks, Kara :) You're the best. <3_ **

Kara smiles, glad to know she had helped Lena and that it would be one less worry for her. She's always so overworked and all.

Kara sends another chat.

**_That's what friends are for. ;)_ **

Her phone pings almost immediately. Kara's brow scrunch in confusion. Why is Lena responding to her phone instead?

 _ **KARA**_.

**_I can't use the company chat to tell you this but_ **

**_you're such a dork_ **

**_we've been going out for three months!!!_ **

* * *

 

Lena was already sound asleep when Kara finished with the foot massage. She gently lays Lena's feet back on the couch as she gets up.

Lena doesn't stir as she throws a thick knit blanket over her. She'll move her to the bed later. For now, she needed to clean up.

She looks at Lena's sleeping form and smiles. She must have had a really long day. Lena was a late worker and an early riser. The only time she sleeps before twelve was if she was too tired or was on vacation.

Kara smiles, remembering all the strings she had to pull just so Lena could come hang out early tonight and how Lena had only begrudgingly agreed. But you wouldn't have guessed given that Lena ended up enjoying wiping the floor with all of them over Game Night.

She picks up some of the dishes and finds Alex smirking over at her, nursing her last glass of wine for the night.

" _Soft_ Kara," Alex teases knowingly.

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister. "That's what friends are for!"

A pillow connects with the back of Kara's head and Alex bursts into fits of laughter. It surely didn't hurt or felt like anything, but Kara's surprised face was always funny.

Kara turns to Lena, appalled that she actually threw a pillow at her.

Lena's eyes were still closed, and she had curled up with the blanket. It would be such a wonder who threw the pillow if it wasn't for the wide smirk on her face.

" **Girl _friend_**."

* * *

 

Two months into the quarter with no death threats and attacks? It was definitely overdue. That was probably what this new and nameless villain thought as he raised his gun towards Lena Luthor.

Lena thinks that its such a shame how dry her humor is during her final moments. She could usually produce more snark and sass than this. Must be the overworking thing Kara had been talking about. She hadn't even gotten up from her seat behind her table. She wonders what hell this man went through to go this far and feels saddened that her family had ruined yet  _another_ life. But this time around, Lena finds herself  _not_ wanting to be punished for their sins. There was still so much to do and so many things she wanted to experience. Kara would never forgive her.

One finger hovers innocently over a secret button on her desk. Temporary solution to protect her. It was still just a prototype, after all. But it should be enough until reinforcements come in. She could use the signal for help that Kara had given her the second she catches him off guard.

" _Luthor_ ," the man says, all venom and ice as he aims the gun directly towards her head. "You _deserve_ this."

If Lena could roll her eyes, she would. But she didn't have the time to even tell him she had thought so, too.

She could see him pull the trigger but then there was a blur of red, blue and gold. Five repeated gunshots rang across the room, making Lena cover her ears with how loud they were. She tries not to close her eyes, but her human instincts had taken over.

By the time she had opened her eyes, Supergirl had already apprehended the man.

He'd been knocked out and was sprawled on the floor where he had stood. Punched his daylights out, by the looks of it. She stands up, do something, help, maybe, but _how_?

Lena could only imagine the frown in Supergirl's face, the righteous fury behind her normally sweet face. She wanted to take that away.

" _Lena deserves **better**_ ," Supergirl says, loud and clear.

She was only answered with a groan of pain.

DEO agents storm in at that and drag the guy out in cuffs. Alex issuddenly there, but Lena hasn't looked yet because Supergirl was still watching them put the poor man away.

"I'm okay, I promise," she says instinctively. Alex sighs. Knowing she hadn't understood or listened even if it did answer her question on whether she was hurt. It was more or less for Supergirl's ears, anyway.

Supergirl then turns to them and walks in a hurry towards Lena and Alex.

"You're sure?"

"Not a scratch." Lena holds up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "You were there before he could even pull the trigger."

  
"How did he even get in here?" Alex says in exasperation.

"He was my 2 o'clock appointment," Lena answers, eyes on Kara's stoic face. "He might have gotten past the detectors with alien technology, however. This was only our second meeting. He didn't mean to harm anyone but me. Everyone's safe, right?"

Alex looks unsure and relays the question to Winn over her comms. Five seconds and Lena got her answer. Everyone was okay, just hit by knock out gas. Seemed like he really was only after Lena.

Kara eyes Alex and she nods in understanding.

"I'll go check on them, don't worry, Lena."

She leaves and closes the doors behind her. Instantly, Lena feels arms of steel wrap around her. The embrace is warm and felt great as usual, but had desperation in it.

"I promise I'm fine, Supergirl. Nothing a long bath can't handle."

Supergirl would normally feel awkward with Lena flirting like that, but instead she looks more shaken than she did. She looks at Lena from head to toe and pulls back, nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah, yeah... Okay. You're fine..." Supergirl sighs, seemingly still out of sorts.

Lena touches her arm and squeezes it.

"I wouldn't have been if not for you. Thank you, Kara."

This makes Kara crack a smile. Finally, she was able to be who she was with Lena. No secrets. Nothing in between them. It feels good to be out and proud of who she truly was.

"That's what friends are for."

A crackle through her comms makes Kara snicker. Lena looks at her questioningly and Kara explains, "Brainy. Asking why I keep saying that when you're..."

Kara looks at the hand on her arm where an engagement ring was wrapped around Lena's finger.

Lena's long suffering sigh could be heard by everyone part of the comms. Kara's insistent  ** _'but it's funny!'_** is all but lost with the echos of their own sighs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Supercorp fic so go easy on me. And this was also unbetad word vomit. Chapter 2 will be up later today.


End file.
